


Insomnia

by arsunflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, Jackson is the sweetest boyfriend ever, M/M, MildSex, Not real porn They're just jacking off, PWP without Porn, Softporn, jackjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsunflower/pseuds/arsunflower
Summary: Youngjae had got too much coffee, and Jackson had a good plan to make his boyfriend sleep.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (I don't even know if someone is going to read this but ok hahaha) ~  
> This story was originally written in Portuguese (and this is my very first translation ~.~), hence some words and expressions here may sound weird and there may also be some mistakes. Please overlook it, English is not my first language. ^^

Jackson knew that would happen. He knew he shouldn’t have let his boyfriend get those two Iced Americanos when they went to the movies earlier that night. He knew that Youngjae would turn over and over again on the mattress and wouldn’t let him sleep. But the truth was that he was a little – a lot – soft when it comes to Youngjae, so there were they. 

– Hyung, are you awake? – Youngjae murmured after what looked like a whole eternity stirring and pulling the cover towards himself. Youngjae’s lips practically scrapped onto Jackson’s ear, and he couldn’t hold the grunt that was almost escaping his lips. 

Jackson was exhausted. The day had been long and the next was going to be even longer. They needed to get some sleep.

Jackson didn’t answer. He had hopes that Youngjae would believe that he was already in dreamland and let him alone, hold into his embrace, and then also shut his eyes. 

As if.

Youngjae wasn’t the type that gives up on something that easy.

– I know you’re not dozed off yet. – Jackson felt his boyfriend’s plumpy fingers touching his face at the end of the sentence. And it felt soft, very soft. – I’m also sleepless.

Then it stopped. A few seconds in snug silence came right afterwards. Jackson almost thought Youngjae had _finally_ fallen into sleep and then:

– Can’t we babble?

Jackson gasped. It was unintentionally – he was so sleepy that was hard not let all the air run off his lungs when he opened his eyes and Youngjae was too close. He was too beautiful for his own good, furthermore in that low-set light of the lampshade, pouting while having the hair all messed up.

– I think I have a better idea.

– What idea?

Jackson smiled lazily.

_– Make you sleep, babe._

– How so? – Youngjae’s eyes practically flashed in hope.

The older didn’t answer. Instead, he patted his thighs twice.

– Come here.

Youngjae hesitated for a few seconds before doing what Jackson asked him. His legs stood next to Jackson’s hips while his hands steaded in the older’s abdomen to get some balance. Jackson smiled again. For just two seconds Youngjae detached his lips to ask what he was looking for with that, but then he suddenly had his wrists pulled forward, hence losing balance and falling on top of Jackson, their faces just five centimeters apart.

– Why are you upset? – Jackson asked biting his lower lip to not giggle – or not kiss Youngjae at that very moment. And he almost lost it. Youngjae was just adorable and kissable with that soft pouting in his lips, an irritated one.

– I thought you wanted to sleep and not make out.

– But we’re not making out. – It was true, but Jackson’s digits grasping Youngjae’s naked thighs to bring him a little higher told exactly the opposite. Youngjae gasped. Jackson let his lips wander till the other’s ear before the next sentence: – I’m just going to wear you out till you become sleepy. I think it’s a good plan, don’t you agree?

Youngjae hummed. _Yes._ He agreed and liked the idea a lot. Just loved more than anything his boyfriend’s hands on his body, squeezing him in the right places and taking away the logical thoughts with almost nothing. 

Youngjae really loved how Jackson could be rough at certain times, when they were all drunk and horny and missing each other. Tho, he loved even more when the Chinese boy takes it easy on him, kiss him calmly while his fingers drew a thread of pleasant shivers under Youngjae’s skin.

He was so into that good sensations that right before Youngjae could notice, he was already surrendered. Moaning, the lips pressed against his boyfriend’s equals, gasping as Jackson’s hands ran down to his boxers and squeezed his ass. Slow. No hurry, neither too much strength. So mild that Youngjae unconsciously moved his hips against Jackson’s, asking for more.

Jackson grinned. Youngjae’s breathing was heavy and it just got worse when he detached the kiss and moved his lips down to his boyfriend’s neck, leaving some pecks there and afterwards some little bites too. Youngjae squeezed his arms in response, whining a little louder. He was sensitive in that spot, or maybe he was just overstimulated by the whole caffeine he had taken earlier that he didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. Jackson was pretty sure that it was those two things mixed up, but mostly, his fingers grasping his boyfriend’s waist and bringing him closer. 

– Hyung … – Youngjae called out, whining as Jackson’s hands hold him tight, making him stay put when he desperately wanted to move. – W-What are you … 

There was no answer. Jackson just continued what he was doing, drawing down the pecks till the collarbone and, after get rid of the oversized hoodie Youngjae was wearing, his nipples too. Youngjae was the most sensitive in that spot. Jackson knew it. He was aware of the way his boyfriend’s body sweetly stirred on top of his own body, running out of air and biting his lower lip as if he wanted to stop how good he was feeling, the shrivers making his skin pores visible even in that smoky light they were.

Then Youngjae called him as a low sigh – _Jackson._ Surrendered. 

Hard against Jackson’s stomach, shifting slight his hips because he couldn’t stay put. But Jackson wouldn't let Youngjae have what he wanted so easy, that wasn’t in that night’s schedule. So he held him tighter by the hips, making Youngjae pout, the eyes about to be fully closed, little teardrops on the edges.

– Hyung …

_– Lie down, babe._

Youngjae blinked twice before doing what Jackson asked, a little too airy to notice the chuckle Jackson was holding while dragged the duvet to cover them again. Youngjae lay on his back, facing Jackson as if was hoping that the he would go hard again, switch their positions and make Youngjae lose his mind with his tongue and that frisky fingers of him, arousing him till Youngjae begs in a whisper to be fucked.

Though, what Jackson did was pet Youngjae’s hair, let the brown strings swipe down between his digits before continue:

– Facing the other side, babe.

Youngjae blushed, but did what he was asked to – and Jackson had to stop another giggle. Youngjae was a cutie. His whole body trembled when Jackson back hugged him, almost like he didn’t know what the Chinese boy was up to when he wrapped their legs together and his fingers started a tortuous path down in his boyfriend’s torso, avoiding the nipples on purpose and playing with the sparse hairs when close to Youngjae’s waist.

– Hyung, I’m not … Not gonna sleep li-like this. – He murmured in a soft, sly voice.

Jackson smirked.

– Not so sure about that, babe. – And Jackson let a peck on Youngjae’s neck, making him shiver again, eager because his boyfriend was playing with the waistband of his boxers. – You know that I always have great ideas, don’t you?

_He knew it._

Jackson always kept his word. If Youngjae had some doubt that he couldn’t wear him out, it felt away right afterward. Jackson bluntly put his underwear down and held his dripping boner, stroking slow and pulling heavy moanings out from the youngest. Youngjae didn’t want to be that loud, but he couldn’t hold back. He was feeling so good and hot and snug just for being holding and kissing like that.

And soft, very soft.

Each stroke on Youngjae’s erection made him even messy, the body fully reacting to Jackson’s touch, becoming hotter and greedy. His hips moved on their on, against Jackson’s digits, seeking for some more contact, more speed.

It was very pleasing to watch Youngjae acting like that, lost in all those good sensations. It felt even better know that he was the cause of that pleasure, that those little marks on Youngjae’s neck were his and they would always be his. Just as the name he whined when he was close was his, begging for more.

Jackson didn’t denied it. It was always difficult to deny anything to Youngjae, even more when he was asking in that mildy tone. So Jackson just took his time to caress him, rubbing Youngjae’s glans and letting soft kisses on his back.

Jackson would spend the rest of the night like that if he could, kissing and making his boyfriend feel good, but it was getting late – and Youngjae wasn’t going to last much longer. His moans that sounded much more like gasps, warm and dire above his breath while he tried to handle all those sweet and hot and strong sensations that ran throughout his body gave him away.

Jackson increased the rhythm of his moves, tighten his grip a little as Youngjae squeezed the sheets between his fingers, gasping, trying hard to hold back a little more. But it was helpless. Jackson was making he feel really good, taking him to heaven in a matter of seconds. Youngjae came in a loud moan, eyes shutted as he felt some pecks behind his ear, making his body turn into a mess off light and heavy and disconnected thoughts.

It was hard to concentrate, Youngjae could just _feel_ – the pillow under his head and the heat of the duvets and a good feeling when Jackson started do dress him up again in a soft way that only him could do. Youngjae wanted to say something, lift his arms and hold his boyfriend, bring him closer and kiss him one last time. But he couldn’t. His body was too heavy to do so. Youngjae just let Jackson cuddle him again.

– Tired? – Jackson asked, but he didn’t get an answer. Youngjae was too lazy to do that. – I’m going to take this as a yes. _Good night, babe._

Youngjae was also too tired to hear the last sentence.

Jackson’s plan had turned out too well. The insomnia was gone. So he just giggled and shut his eyes too, finally getting into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks ~  
> I just had like to say that Jackson calling Youngjae "babe" is a kink, a huge kink ... It makes me feel ... things ...


End file.
